grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprunk
=Sprunk= *Edit **History http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/b/bb/Sprunk_Logo%2C_2008.pngSprunk logo, 2008Added by BrunekkSprunk is an explosive re-energizing soft drink in the Grand Theft Auto World. Description http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sprunk&action=edit&section=1Edit Sprunk is a carbonated lemon lime beverage claimed in a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas radio advertising to contain "10 times the caffeine and sugar", mixed with mercury, ether and benzene, and packaged in fragmentation grenade-shaped cans. The Sprunk logo and color scheme are a caricature of Sprite and "spunk", a slang term for semen. The company's slogan in GTA IV is "The Essence of Life". Sprunk establishments are found in both Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In San Andreas, players can find the offices of Sprunk in East Beach, Los Santos, as well as a factory in Montgomery, Red County. In GTA IV, opposite the Honkers in Alderney, there is a large Sprunk billboard, while an abandonedfactory can be found in Tudor, Alderney. Sprunk vending machines are dotted throughout Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV, from which the player can buy a can of Sprunk for $1, drink its contents to replenish their health, and throw the empty can away (for GTA IV, the player can pick up and throw the can again). A plastic bottle of Sprunk can also be brought from newspaper stands all over the city in GTA IV. Advertisements have also been featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Manhunt and Manhunt 2. The player can also download a Sprunk theme for their phone via Vipluxuryringtones.com in GTA IV, the Sprunk logo can be found on some Benson trucks in the same game. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, several billboards for Sprunk can be seen, and, in the PSP and iOS ports of the game, it is also one of the three choosable skins for your PDA. In GTA IV, Sprunk is also a sponsor of the Venturas Poker Challenge on Weazel and an extreme base jumping competition on CNT in The Ballad of Gay Tony, where 16 contestants go head-to-head and race to base jump off of certain buildings in Liberty City. Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sprunk&action=edit&section=2Edit *Sprunk is also featured in the Manhunt series. *The name rhymes with spunk, a slang term for semen. This is reinforced by the Sprunk motto "The Essence of Life."''Which in a way is the essence of life seeing as how we wouldnt be born without it. *In GTA San Andreas, a Sprunk billboard featuring a short-haired woman can be found on the southern edge of Jefferson, Los Santos (next to the east-west expressway into the commercial heart of Los Santos), with a slogan that reads "''A Taste of Things to Come".Following a car chase during "Reuniting the Families" that ends with the gang's car crashing through the billboard, the billboard's slogan, partially cut away by a clean hole created from the crash, now reads "A Taste of Come", referring to "cum" (an informal term for semen). The billboard piece can in fact be destroyed before "Reuniting The Families" using any weapon. *Sprunk co-exists with eCola, a seeming play of Coca-Cola. In reality, Sprite is a brand owned by Coca-Cola. *Sprunk Xtreme seems to be a parody of either Mountain Dew's MDX variant or the AMP Energy brand as both Mountain Dew and Sprunk are major sponsors of an action sports tour. *In GTA IV, instead of a can of Sprunk or eCola as their respectable vending machines would imply, the player retrieves a can of Orang-O-Tang. *The Sprunk name comes from Sprite, and the drug in GTA III, called "spunk"